


Figure There's No Working You Out

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Prompt Fic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel throws Dean into a wall and Dean just loves him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure There's No Working You Out

**Author's Note:**

> 4/5 ficlets written for [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)'s _Earworms and Daydreams_ challenge. Song prompt: [Black Heart by Stooshe](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgbKKZWZuQo)

Dean still hadn’t healed after a week. Castiel had offered to do it for him in the blink of an eye but he’d refused. He’d given him the bruises, he could damn well stare at them.

Dean had acknowledged the fact that Castiel had probably been right and that he had been wrong. He could even admit that he had needed the knock on the head, Rafiki style. What he could bring himself to admit is that afterwards, he couldn’t stop thinking about him, finally seeing Castiel in a light that was separate from the Angel bullshit. He’d shown his emotions, he’d told the absolute truth and even though it had meant getting the shit beat out of him, Dean had never loved him so much.


End file.
